Gold Coast Disneyland Resort
Gold Coast Disneyland Resort originally Disneyland Australia Resort, is an entertainment resort in Gold Coast in Queensland. It is owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company through its Parks and Resorts division and is home to two theme parks (Gold Coast Disneyland Park and Gold Coast DisneySea), 5 hotels, and a shopping, dining, and entertainment complex known as Disney Village. The complex Gold Coast Disneyland Resort encompasses acres acres and contains 2 theme parks, 5 resort hotels and a large outlet center called Disney Village. Theme Parks * Gold Coast Disneyland - The first theme park built at the resort. Gold Coast Disneyland is based on its parks in California, Florida, Tokyo and Paris. * Gold Coast DisneySea - A park themed based on nautical exploration, adventure, and different lands. Shopping Disney Village '''- an entertainment district containing a variety of restaurants, entertainment venues, and shops. '''Hotels The complex features Gold Coast Disneyland hotels. The Disneyland Hotel is located over the entrance of the Disneyland Park and is marketed as the most prestigious hotel on property. A body of water known as Lake Disney is surrounded by Disney's Americana Resort and Disney's Sequoia Lodge, Disney's Davy Crockett Ranch is located in a woodland area outside the resort perimeter. and Gold Coast DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta is located over the entrance of Gold Coast DisneySea Gold Coast Disneyland Gold Coast Disneyland is a 125-acre theme park at the Gold Coast Disneyland Resort. The park opened as the first of the two parks built at the resort. Designed and built by Walt Disney Imagineering, its layout and attractions are similar to the Disney's Magic Kingdom in California, Florida, Tokyo and Paris. It is dedicated to fairy tales and Disney characters. Dedication To all who come to this happy place, welcome. Many years ago, Walt Disney introduced the world to enchanted realms of the land of fantasy and adventure, yesterday and tomorrow, in a magical place called Disneyland. Today that spirit of imagination and discovery comes to life in the Gold Coast. May Gold Coast Disneyland bring Joy and Inspiration and New Knowledge to all who come to this happy place ... a Magic Kingdom where the young at heart of all ages can laugh and play and learn together and with a hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration for all the world. And, above all, may it be an enduring symbol of the cooperation, friendship and understanding between the people of the great nations of Australia and the United States. Lands Gold Coast Disneyland is divided into five themed "lands." Designed like a wheel with the hub on Central Plaza before , pathways spoke out across the 125 acres of the park and lead to the lands. The 3 ft (914 mm) narrow gauge Gold Coast Disneyland Railroad runs along the perimeter of the park and stops in Hollywood Boulevard, Adventureland, Frontierland, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. 'Hollywood Boulevard' Hollywood Boulevard, inspired by the street of Los Angles serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Main Street U.S.A. at Disneyland or Magic Kingdom. It is lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Disney merchandise and park services. Live street entertainment and seasonal parades travel down the main street throughout the day. This land includes dining, shopping, parades, and entertainment. The Red Car Trolley, a recreation of Pacific Electric's iconic Red Car electric trolleys, transports guests through this area, Attractions Gold Coast Disneyland Railroad - Trip around the park of the Magic Kingdom. Red Car Trolley - (a 3 ft (914 mm) gauge tramway) Red Car Trolley naturally head up and down Hollywood Boulevard and throughout the day and late at night, but only before and after the daily entertainment has occurred. Restaurants & Refreshments Walt's - An American Restaurant - Table service. A Tribute to Walt Disney himself, this full course restaurant has Walt Disney relics and memorabilia. Fairfax Market - an outdoor grocery stand selling fresh fruits, snacks, and refreshments, represented as an authentic open-air grocery stand of a bygone era. Hollywood & Vine - a buffet style restaurant that is literally located on the corners of Hollywood & Vine. The interior of the restaurant is a quintessential Hollywood-scape, featuring neon lights and California depictions of the city-scape. The buffet is open regularly for breakfast, lunch and dinner, with Disney characters popping in for breakfast and lunch. Shops The Hollywood Emporium - Hollywood goods. The Darkroom - a shop which features camera and video items. Legends of Hollywood - The location features generic Disneyland merchandise, as well as a selection of Disney jewelry and watches, including limited edition pieces. Disney's Soda Fountain and Studio Store - a store based entirely on the real Soda fountain and studio store. It features a general Hollywood boutique and a drinks cafe with outdoor seating which have a perfect view for the park's parades. Keystone's Clothiers - This is the place for adults to get their clothing, accessories and jewelry. Celebrity 5 & 10 - which features a wide variety of Disneyland merchandise, as well as general Gold Coast Disneyland merchandise. Carthay Circle Shop - Snow White items. Shows Red Car News Boys - In this the boys are delivering newspapers...while also putting on one heck of a show. Citizens of Hollywood - this show appear on Hollywood Boulevard, and interact with guests, often making them part of their improvised skits. Walt Disney Theatre - 1,700 seating theatre that features The Golden Mickeys. The theater has been given a makeover to look very similar to the Broadway Music Theatre at Tokyo DisneySea's American Waterfront. The Walt Disney Theatre is equipped to present hour-long, Broadway-style tellings of Disney’s finest. In fact, the theater plays host to a rotating series of shows, and every two weeks, a different show takes the stage. Plus, two posters will line the entrance doors, advertising the theater's current tenant. Most of these shows come from the Disney Cruise Line and some of the parks around the world. Here's the full rotation of shows that will play at the Walt Disney Theatre. * The Golden Mickeys - The premise of this show is that guests are attending an awards show highlighting achievements by various Disney animated films in several different categories, such as romance, villains, heroes, comedy, etc. Frontierland Next is the land of the wild frontier, Frontierland.